Tears of the sky
by samui hoshi
Summary: When Souma Kyo fell from the school bldg. and broke his foot, many things happened in and out the Souma house (my 1st fruba fic i made,pls R&R. CHAPTER ril 3 UP! temporarily cancelling other chap 3 girlfriend) (pls. suggest the pairing u like for d story)
1. Chapter I The Unsuspected Accident

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first ever fic that I posted here.  
Sorry if this chapter is sucky... Gomenasai!!!!!! Please review!! I promise to make the next chapters good so please  
R&R  
  
Chapter 1: The Unsuspected Accident  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
It's the last day of our semester; Momiji-kun invited us to another trip for our vacation.  
  
"It'll be fun Tohru" Momiji-kun told me his golden brown eyes sparkling.  
  
I thought it would be really nice to come along, I mean, to be honest..I also need a break, from my part-time job, from school and from my life.  
  
"So you're coming?" he asked me  
  
I smiled at him and told him that I'll think about it.  
  
"Oh c'mon Tohru" his eyes became watery "Yuki said his going to come too."  
  
I patted his head and gave him my usual smile.  
  
"I'll ask Kyo to if you like" he looked at me once again  
  
"Okay then" I told him  
  
Momiji -kun ran around in circles, he looked at every corner of our classroom, he suddenly bumps into Hatsuharu-san who was standing near the door, he falls down.  
  
"Ahh!! It hurts!! Ahh!!"  
  
I rushed to him. "Daijobu ka, Momiji-kun"  
  
He wipes his tears "*sniff* I can't find Kyo anywhere"  
  
"Eh? But he was here a second ago" I said in surprise  
  
"He suddenly ran and went outside" Hatsuharu-san interrupted  
  
"We should look for him then" I suggested  
  
The school bell suddenly rang.  
  
"Oh that's our bell" Momiji-kun said  
  
"Eh? Your class is not yet over?" I asked him  
  
He nods at me and stands up. "We still need to attend one more subject before we can go"  
  
Momiji-kun waved at me and they both went to their classroom.  
  
After they have gone, I look at Yuki-kun. "I'm going to look for Kyo-kun."  
  
He stared at me for a second then he said, "I'll go with you."  
  
***** We walked outside the room and looked for Kyo-kun. We suddenly reached the stairs. We decided to look for him upstairs.  
  
"Miss Honda!" A loud voice startled me.  
  
I turned around and saw our teacher.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me  
  
I turned back at Yuki-kun  
  
"* Sigh * Okay, I'll find that baka neko." He started to walk upstairs.  
  
***** It has been 5 minutes since Yuki-kun went upstairs. I'm starting to worry about them.  
  
"Miss Honda! Miss Honda! Are you alright?"  
  
"Eh? Yes I'm alright Sir, Gomensai, I made you worry" I bowed my head  
  
"It's okay..." He paused for a while and I rouse my head.  
  
"I'm really sorry sir. I wasn't listening...ano...can you please repeat to me what you were saying...if it's no trouble for you"  
  
He puts his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I was talking about your tuition fee... I know your having a hard time saving up for it, but you need to pay for it for you to continue going to school." He looked at me.  
  
I hand him a small brown envelope.  
  
"This is half of my salary this month... I know it's just half of my tuition but I promise to pay the rest soon...please let me stay."  
  
There was silence between the two of us when suddenly we heard someone screaming outside, I immediately rushed to the window.  
  
"Eh? Kyo-kun...Kyo-kun!!!!!"  
  
Kyo-kun was falling down from the school building... He was falling down very fast. When he reached the ground, I immediately rushed downstairs and ran towards him. I was shocked at what I saw; Kyo-kun was bleeding very badly and looks like he is in so much pain.  
  
"Tohru!" A loud voice surprised me.  
  
I turned around. It was Momiji-kun. He was running with Hatsuharu-san and Yuki-kun.  
  
"Tohru-kun quick! Don't let anyone get close to Kyo! Hurry! 


	2. Chapter II At the Hospital

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money. Author's notes: Ahhh!!! Arigato gosaimasu Salem Cat and mitchy-san. Thank you for reviewing! At first I was starting to doubt about this fic because it didn't have any review.....it's second day really surprised me.....it had 8 reviews.....but when I tried to read them.....the server said no reviews.....I felt depressed and felt not continuing anymore.....then your reviews appeared.....URESHII!!!..... I promise to make it better.....anyway here is the second chapter. Please review!  
  
Chapter 2: At the Hospital  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
I tried to make everyone stay away from Kyo-kun as far as possible, oh how I wish Uo-chan and Hana-chan were here, it would be very easy to control this fan club girls.....and boys. Thank goodness Yuki-kun and the others came before I couldn't control them anymore.  
  
"Call Hatori!" Yuki-kun shouted "Then call an ambulance! Hurry!" He continued.  
  
I started to run back to the school building. I rushed towards the teachers' room, without hesitation I grabbed the door and opened it wide. I went inside and looked for a phone. I suddenly hear something to the ground. I immediately bowed down and said "I'm sorry to barge in without permission.....it is just that this is an emergency....." I raise my head "Eh? There's nobody in here."  
  
***** (At the school grounds)  
  
"What are we gonna do, I can't hold them back anymore" Yuki shouted.  
  
"At this rate, if we keep trying we'll you know" Hatsuharu added.  
  
"Daijobu" Momiji smiles at them "I have a plan".  
  
***** (Back at the teachers' office)  
  
The phone rang 3 times now..... I hope someone will answer. After 5 more rings, I was ready to put the receiver down when suddenly a low but familiar voice answered "Hello?"  
  
"Hatori-san!" I blurted out "You must come here quickly!"  
  
"Doshita?" He answered back.  
  
I told him that Kyo-kun fell from the school building and he was badly injured. I was waiting for him to answer. There was silence for awhile.  
  
"Hello?" "Hatori-san?"  
  
After some time I heard screeches from a car. I rushed to the window.  
  
"Eh? Hatori-san?!"  
  
I immediately rushed back to the phone and dialed anew number.  
  
I put down the receiver and rushed back to where Kyo-kun and the others were.  
  
After some time sirens filled the entire school.  
  
***** "*giggle* So he fell from the 4th floor *giggle*" Shigure-san said while laughing.  
  
"Hai.....that was what Yuki-kun told me"  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Let me guess, you got pissed again and you pushed him out of the window" Shigure-san looks at Yuki-kun.  
  
"Someday I'll hang him upside down at the ceiling" Yuki-kun whispered to himself.  
  
"Ano.....Yuki-kun.....what really happened?" I asked Yuki-kun.  
  
"Um.....when I went upstairs.....I looked around for him.....when I couldn't see him anywhere, I started to go up one more floor. No one was there so I decided to go down when I suddenly heard some crashes, I immediately rushed there, and there I saw that Baka neko and Kagura....."  
  
"Eh? Kagura-san?" I interrupted  
  
He nods at me and then he continued "As usual she was beating the hell out of that idiot....."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh c'mon Kyo-kun give me a kiss" Kagura said, her eyes sparkling  
  
"No!!!!!" Kyo shouted  
  
"Oh c'mon just one" she exclaimed  
  
"No! No! No!" He shouted back (goes near the window)  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And Kagura exploded" Yuki-kun added  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Temme!!!! Your gonna give me one whether you like it or not!" Kagura looks really scary and is going towards Kyo.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And then she kicked him and sent him flying towards the window the window, and thus..... shattering the window and thus.... that baka neko falls down the building.  
  
"So..... Where's Kagura-san?" I interrupted  
  
"I don't know.....when that stupid cat fell, she ran pass me and than she was gone" Yuki-kun answered.  
  
Shigure-san was laughing while Yuki-kun was telling the story, and then he suddenly stops. "You know.....Ha-san told me *giggles*"  
  
"Told you what?" I asked  
  
"He said *giggles* that when they put him inside the ambulance *giggles* He started to cry *laughs*" Shigure-san continued.  
  
Yuki-kun turned serious "It's not funny....."  
  
Shigure-san stopped laughing.  
  
Suddenly a man in white clothes goes out kyo-kun's room. He goes to Shigure- san. "He regained consciousness, Sir, you may see him now....."  
  
"Really?" I interrupted.  
  
He smiles at me and turns back to Shigure-san. "You have quite good looking girls with you, Sir" He smiles.  
  
"Girls?!" Shigure-san exclaimed and then he starts to laugh again.  
  
"Eh? Girls?" I look at Yuki-kun, my eyes widen, Yuki-kun was wearing a girl's uniform..... Maybe we didn't notice because of all the fuss.  
  
The man approaches me again. "Do you want to see you friend?"  
  
I nodded, I looked around, I thought it would be nice to bring Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san, "Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san lets go.....Eh? You're not here"  
  
"We left them behind remember.....they'll just be a bother" Yuki-kun answered.  
  
"Oh.....*sweatdrop*"  
  
***** We went inside the room. Kyo-kun was looking at the window. He was full of bandages and his foot was in a cast.  
  
"Kyo-kun"  
  
He turns and stares at me.  
  
Shigure-san suddenly walked towards him. "Ha-san told me, despite of some bruises and a broken foot.....you'll be alright .....let's celebrate!!" He accidentally moves Kyo-kun's broken foot which made Kyo-kun pass out.  
  
"Oh sorry about that."  
  
***** It was almost afternoon and Kyo-kun is still unconscious.  
  
"You two better get going" Shigure-san said "Don't worry ill watch over....."  
  
The door suddenly opens. Mit-chan-san suddenly appears and pulls Shigure- san.  
  
"Gome Tohru-kun, something came up, have someone watch over him for me"  
  
Shigure-san was dragged outside the hospital.  
  
I look at Yuki-kun "Ano.....Yuki-kun.....gome.....but I have work today.....I can't watch over him today.....Gomenasai!"  
  
Yuki-kun's eye widen "*sigh* Okay then ill watch over that baka neko.....but don't blame me if something happens to him....."  
  
Author's notes: What do you think about this chapter? I know it's kinda short.....GOMENASAI!!!..... I just can't write it a bit longer..... it's because some people who already read it in may notebook said "The shorter the better" IM SO SORRY!!!!! Please review! 


	3. Author's Notes

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.   
  
Author's Notes: Ahhh!!!!! Gomenasai minna..... I didn't know that there were reviews in my email.....Ahhh!!!!! Honto ni Gomenasai..... baka Samui-chan, Baka Samui-chan!!!!!.....well after I read your reviews..... I became really confused..... I really don't know what the pairing will be.....some say they like Shounen ai.....some don't..... I need some help!!!!! Please suggest the pairing you like the most and I'll see about the pairing..... when I wrote this story there were 2 pairings so please suggest 2.....well I haven't finished it yet, so I can instantly change the pairing..... and yeah I almost forgot, after each chapter that I post, there will be translations about the Japanese words I put in this fic..... and there will be a script review of the anime..... for some issues like..... does Tohru pay tuition?..... and sorry if I don't put much description..... to tell you the truth I hate too much adjectives and descriptions.....and yeah I really can't write long chapters..... sumanai!!!!! And I'm really sorry about the typing; some are connected with each other..... Baka Samui-chan..... don't know how to type properly..... Ahh this note is too long..... oh well..... here's the next chapter.....please review!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Girlfriend?! 


	4. Chapter III Everything But Her

**

Tears of the Sky

**

**By: Samui Hoshi**

  


**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.   


**Author's notes:**Let's see 1, 2,3,4,5, 6 months already! Gosh! It took me this span of time to continue this fic! Wow! Yay! I finally can continue this fic. I'm really sorry for the long update, my muse for this fic ran away…… hehe…… Anyway you might find this chapter a bit weird but what can I do? This is what my muse wanted me to write oh well. Please R&R.   


**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.   
**2.** Please tell me whose "hidden desires" you would like to read first   
**3.** Please review   
**4.** I'm thinking of killing Kyo…… do you want me to do that or not?   


**Warning:**Slight OOCs, bad words, maybe wrong grammars and spellings coz' English is not my first language, weirdness of the author and many more ^_^;   


**Legend: (a/n :)** = author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess)   
**~~*~~**= change of location or passing of time  
**"/……/**" = Thoughts   


**Chapter III- Everything But Her**   


(At The Hospital)   


"You really are stupid Kyo!" Yuki said angrily at the orange-head's lifeless body. "You don't know how lucky you are to have everything."   


"You have everything I ever wanted……" He said while he walked towards the neko. "You have friends, you have people's trust and acceptance, you have someone to call your father…… you have a normal life…… even the one I truly love you also have……you have everything Kyo but why do you still long for something impossible…………something that would ruin everything!"   


"Why do you want to be accepted in the juunishi? Normal people accept you……love you…… some of the juunishis, especially Kagura-san love and accept you …… why do you want to be accepted and be in a cage, no cage is an understatement, it's more like a prison surrounded by endless darkness……why do you want to carry our burdens, don't you have enough…no wait you don't suffer like us…… I just can't understand you……" He continued as he gave the motionless Kyo nasty glares.   


"You're stupid after all…… maybe that's why you continue doing stupid things…… you **BAKA- NEKO!!!!!!**" He said angrily.  


"How I wish to put your pillow on your face and suffocate you right now…… but I can't…… you know why? …… it's because she'd cry if you die…… something I don't want to see…… I want her to be happy…… and I don't want her to cry just because of you." He continued as he let go of the other boy's pillow.   


He stared at Kyo once again, and then he walked towards the small couch. Upon reaching his destination he immediately removed his shoes and gently curled up on the soft couch, he then unbuttoned the first button of his blouse and uncomfortably pulled his skimpy skirt (**a/n:** in case you already forgot he is still wearing a girl's uniform) and tried to cover his legs…… just before he went to sleep he muttered "**BAKA- NEKO!**"   


~*~*~*~*~*   


(In Kyo's head or dream or whatever you call it. Kyo is currently having flashbacks of his past.)   


"Okasan……Otosan......Doushite? Why don't you look at me? The real me? Don't you love me?   


"Iie! We love you so much……" The figure said.   


"If you love me……. Why don't you look at me?......Why don't you take me outside?" Kyo said in a very hurt tone.   


"You are so cute; I don't want anybody else to see you…… I don't want anyone else to take you away from me…… I love you so much……that's why……" Before the figure could finish; Kyo cut its words.   


"Urusai! That's not true! That's **bullshit!**......" He said as tears fell from his eyes; gently rolling down his cheeks; making his vision blurry and hazy.   


He continued crying as he tried to embrace his self to comfort his self and release his pain even if just for a while. As he did this, his surroundings suddenly fell into darkness.   


Everything was black and silent, when suddenly……   


"The vengeful spirit of the cat…… it's disgusting…… it smells like that if it is rotting…… hideous……disgusting…… it makes me puke!"   


After that everything once again fell into darkness, then…..   


"Shishou……" Kyo said weakly.   


"Ohayou Kyo!" Kazuma (**a/n:** that's the name of Kyo's shishou) said cheerfully at the boy. "Okairi!"   


Upon hearing this, Kyo's face lighted up again and a faint smile appeared at the boy's face. He immediately went towards the man, but was stopped by a group of people, Soumas to be exact. The group gave the boy nasty glares and threw hurtful words at him.   


"Poor Kazuma…… I pity him for adopting such a hideous child!" They said as their eyes grew red like of those from devils. "If he dies it's that cursed child's fault…… like that cursed child's parents……"   


"Chigao! It's not my fault! Chigaoyou!" Kyo said repeatedly trying to block the voices and glares he's receiving.   


"That's right Kyo! It's not your fault!" His shishou said to him, trying to comfort the boy a bit. "From now on I'll let you breathe in a higher place."   


Upon saying this he lifted the fragile little boy up into the air, but suddenly his shishou let go of him making his little body hit the solid pavement.   


The injured boy tried to pick himself up only to find himself in the school he was in when he was in elementary school…… the teachers looked at him with glares and threw angry words at him……   


"Why do you settle everything in fights and verbal quarrels? I pity your father……" The sensei's words were suddenly cut when Kyo slammed his fists on the table beside him.   


"He's not my father! He's not my **FATHER!**" He said repeatedly at the shocked sensei.   


Suddenly all his surroundings to turn making the boy dizzy and unkempt. The voices from before begin to echo at his little ears; he placed his hands on his ears to make them stop…… but they wouldn't seem to…… The echoes were unbearable; making him shout and yell "Yamaerou! Yamareou! Stop it! Urusai! ……" He was at the verge of crying and turning hysterical when suddenly……   


A hand reached towards him and a girl went towards him…… "Ikou! Ishouni!" she said……   


The boy immediately grabbed her hand and said "Arigatou Tohru!" the tears from his eyes suddenly turned to a very faint smile.   


(**a/n:** Note that Kyo was about to wake up from his dream but when Tohru "reached" her hand towards him, Kyo didn't want to wake up because of "her"…… also note that while Kyo was sleeping a faint smile appeared on his lips.)   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


(Again at Kyo's room)   


It's already half past six but the whole hospital was still filled with deafening silence overshadowing even the loud roars of passing cars and vehicles and noises from the hallways of the emergency room and outside premises.   


The hospital was still engulfed with darkness except for some places that were lit by the beautiful rising sun.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


(At Kyo's Room)   


The warm rays of the sun nicely lit the vast gloomy white room awakening the sleepy atmosphere around it.   


The warm light gently crawled into the room as the sun took another altitude, reaching the lifeless figure of Kyo Souma, awakening the orange- haired boy from his "peaceful" sleep.   


"Un……where am I?" He said with pain in his words.   


He carefully examined the room. No matter where he turned his head; all he can see is glowing white.   


"……Maybe……I'm already dead…… Maybe I'm in heaven." He continued.   


He carefully brought himself up the bed; wincing once in a while from the unbearable pain he was experiencing.   


"So it's my time……" He painfully laughed. "Maybe soon the reaper will come out of the door."   


He was about to get up towards the "reaper's door" when he was suddenly startled by a strange familiar figure walking towards him.   


The figure was walking to near in the blinding light from the rising sun that it was very hard to distinguish who it was.   


"Who……are you? Did you come to get me?" Kyo said in a frightened tone.   


When the figure came nearer, he received a mild blow on his head.   


"**BAKA-NEKO!!!** You must have hit you're head pretty hard." The figure said.   


"**Baka-nezumi! Why the fuck are you here?** ……No don't tell me…… No! I'm in **HELL**!" Kyo said.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


(After Kyo realized that he's still alive……)   


"What are you really doing here?" The orange-head inquired in an irritated tone.   


Yuki just stared at him blankly, no plan answering the neko's question.   


"Oi! Baka-nezumi!" Kyo exclaimed.   


Yuki just glared then ignored him completely.   


"Oh I see your suffering from a mental illness…… that's why you're here!"   


Yuki immediately shot him an icy glare then immediately unbuttoned the first button of his long sleeves.   


"Do you think I'm going to let you pass just because you're injured!?" He said with a smirk on his face.   


"Fine! I can beat you even if my hands were tied behind my back and with my eyes closed!" Kyo said with a grin.   


"Don't worry I wont hold back just don't get me bored." Yuki continued.   


"Let's go baka-nezumi!"   


Another brawl was about to be born when the door suddenly opened.   


"Hatori-san!"" The two exclaimed. (**a/n:** of course Kyo said it without san)   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


The unemotional doctor immediately went right into changing the bandages of the injured neko; not even minding Kyo whenever he winces from the pain.   


As soon as he finished his task he immediately packed his things and headed towards the door.   


Before he went outside, he looked at Yuki and said, "Your ride will come here shortly……"   


"No…… I can walk! ……" Yuki interrupted.   


"You will take the ride whether you like it or not …… it'll take you to the main house." He continued.   


"I object!" Yuki said angrily.   


"It's Akito's order!" Hatori said coldly.   


Without another word the doctor immediately went outside.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


Ten minutes have passed and the whole room was filled with silence.   


The fear Yuki felt from what Hatori had just said left him staring blankly at the white pavements of the room.   


Ten minutes of deafening silence was really too much to bear…… finally the seemingly trance was broken when Kyo cracked an unsuspected question at the frightened nezumi.   


"Oi! Where's that girl?"   


Yuki blinked a few times, as if he just came out from a daze, before he answered.   


"You mean Honda-san?"   


The orange haired boy nodded.   


"She needed to go to work……" Yuki said.   


"So she chose to go to work instead of……_/taking care of me?/_"   


"Instead of what? ……" Yuki asked mischievously.   


"It's none of your business you baka-nezumi!" Kyo said in his grumpy always look; retreating to his sheets.   


A big gap of time took over before Yuki talked again.   


"She was here last night……" He said in a monotone voice.   


Upon hearing this, Kyo immediately removed the blanket over his head.   


"She was so soaked from the rain." He continued.   


**(FLASHBACK)**   


It was five minutes before midnight when the doors suddenly swung open.   


"Ah! Yokata! -_-" Tohru said with a sigh of relief.   


"Ho……Honda-san!" Yuki said in surprise.   


Tohru looked at Yuki and gave him her usual silly smile.   


"You can go home now……I'll take it from here." She said merrily.   


Yuki just stared at her blankly as if he was stunned from what she had just said.   


"But…… you're soaking……"   


Tohru looked at herself, realizing that she was already dripping from the rain.   


"Daijobu! ^_^"   


"But you'll get sick!" Yuki remarked.   


"Daijo……" Her words were cut off when Yuki suddenly brushed of the hair that was slightly covering her face.   


"Go home…… You can come tomorrow when you're all dried up." He said throwing a warm smile at the girl.   


"_/blush/_"   


**(END FLASHBACK)**   


"She was so worried about you……" he continued.   


"_/If she was worried…… why didn't she just stay?/_" Kyo thought.   


Yuki just smiled as if he knew what Kyo was thinking about.   


~*~*~*~*~*~   


(After ten minutes)   


Yuki suddenly pulled a chair and place it near Kyo's bed.   


"You like her don't you?" He asked seriously.   


Kyo kept still and shut his mind.   


"I guess suddenly means yes." He continued.   


"And you?" Kyo said in a grumpy tone.   


Yuki simply smiled at him   


"I knew it!" He continued.   


(silence)   


"Ne baka-neko! You want to beat me don't you?"   


"So what? I'll beat you no matter how it takes even if it takes a lifetime!"   


Yuki smirked.   


"You know…… a lifetime is too long! Why don't we make it next month?!"   


Kyo's attention was immediately drawn to what Yuki had just said.   


"What?" He said in an astonished tone.   


"You heard me right!" Yuki said mischievously.   


Kyo just stared at him; he knew that it was not possible.   


"We all know that you can't beat me……" Yuki continued.   


Upon hearing this Kyo's cat ear's and tail appeared.   


"But what if I throw the match?"   


Kyo's eyes widened. o_o   


"Don't worry I'll make it look like you won fair and square."   


Kyo's eyes widened even more; he knew that Yuki was playing with him again……and if it was true there must be a catch, so he asked the nezumi "So what's the catch?"   


Yuki smiled "Leave Honda-san alone or don't come near her even an inch."   


(silence)   


"So do you accept?" He continued.   


Before Kyo could answer a knock was heard. Yuki walked slowly towards the door and opened it.   


"Master Yuki! You're ride is here." The man at the door said.   


"Okay!" Yuki said.   


Before he went with the man he went to Kyo and said, "I'll be waiting for your answer!"   


**Tbc? (^_^)**   


_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  


**Author's note:** So did you like it? Please let me know? Well until the next chapter ja!Oh ya one more thing, I will not continue this fic and my other fics for a while 'coz my exams are coming…… oh well ^_^;   


**Translations: (Please correct me if I'm wrong)**   


1)**Neko-** cat  
2)**Juunishi**- 12 animals of the zodiac  
3)**Baka-neko-** stupid cat  
4)**Otosan-** father  
5)**Okasan-** mother  
6)**Doushite-** why  
7)**Iie-** no  
8)**Urusai-** shut up  
9)**Shishou-** master  
10)**Ohayou-** Good morning or greeting or even hello  
11) **Okairi-** welcome back  
12) **Chigao/ Chigaoyou-** no, not  
13) **Yamerou-** stop  
14) **Ikou-** let's go  
15) **Ishouni-** together or something  
16) **Arigatou-** thank you  
17) **Baka-nezumi-** stupid mouse  
18) **Oi-** just something to call someone's attention  
19) **Nezumi-** mouse or rat  
20) **Yokata-** thank goodness  
21) **Daijobu-** are you alright or I'm alright  
22) **Ne-** just something to call someone's attention  
  


**Next Chapter- Do you want to know why Yuki's in a dress? Do you want to know if Kyo will accept the challenge? Do you want me to continue? Then please R&R! Onegai! (*v*) *Does this look like a chicken?*..........*no it does not*........Hidoi! Samui!........**   



End file.
